wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тыквовин
thumb|Тыквовин Hallow's End is a Halloween-style event that takes place at the mid-end of October. :When the decorations of Hallow's End light up Azeroth's cities, you know there's mischief afoot! Seek special vendors in Orgrimmar or Ironforge and get your hands on treats! Aid a sick orphan in a little trick-or-treating! Darkcaller Yanka, attending the Forsaken's Wickerman Festival, and Sergeant Hartman of Southshore are seeking your aid in keeping the enemy out of their holiday affairs - are you up to the challenge? Lore The day was once used for a festival near the end of harvest for humans of Lordaeron; the Forsaken later bastardized this practice, and now use the evening for their mysterious "Wickerman" rituals. Hallow's End marks the day the group of undead, who would later be known as the Forsaken, broke free of the Lich King's dominance and once again regained their free will. They celebrate this occasion by setting fire to a wickerman after a short speech from Sylvanas herself and smearing the ashes across their faces. Why the Alliance or any other Horde race would celebrate Forsaken's version of the event is unclear. It seems some people will use any excuse to throw a party. In the Warcraft book Arthas: Rise of the Lich King it its revealed that Hallow's End was celebrated by the Alliance before the Scourge even came to Lordaeron. Fun Stuff * The Headless Horseman is terrorizing the villages of Azeroth! See World Spawns for Village Event section for more details. ** Each of the following towns is attacked by the Headless Horseman: Kharanos, Goldshire, Azure Watch, Razor Hill, Brill and Falconwing Square ** The attack begins with the horseman settings fires onto buildings within the town. Players must put out the fires using buckets of water. ** The horseman will come into the village and must be fought. He is level 11 and non-elite. ** When defeated, a pumpkin is left on the ground which can be smashed for loot by every player. * Black Cats are around cities... be careful though, if you kill one, you will gain "Bad Luck" for two hours. During this time, you will sense your impending doom... Has no effect on your stats, lost after death. * Talk to Innkeepers and they may give you a "Trick" or a . ** Tricks: *** Turns you into a bat, cat, frog, human ghost, kitten, Mini-Diablo, skeleton, pirate, ninja or snake for 30 seconds. *** Gives you a costume for 60 minutes. In some costumes, you can't cast and/or attack, but you can cancel it anytime by right-clicking the buff icon. ** Treats: *** Various Flimsy Masks for each gender of each race. *** Free Candy. *** Hallowed Wands that change you into various forms: Assassin, Bat, Ghost, Leper Gnome, Pirate, Skeleton, Wisp, and Random. *** Hallowed Helm *** Sinister Squashling * Apple Bobbing tubs that give you s. You can hold up to 5, but can bob for more anytime. * Candy vendors: ** Vendors: *** Rachelle Gothena in Orgrimmar *** Katrina Shimmerstar in Ironforge *** Any innkeeper ** Candy: *** *** *** *** *** *Loot: ** During this event s drop in addition to s. Both can still drop off identical mobs. The event sparks the beginning of the ability to find Pumpkin bags on humanoid mobs level 50 and higher outside of instances, however, almost any boss-type mob inside an instance has the chance to drop one. , an 18-slot bag, is added as a world drop as well. Quests Each of the 3 main quests will reward you with a number of s and 250 reputation with your faction, either Alliance or Horde. Neutral * - This quest is available at each Candy Bucket located in the inn in almost every town. (Each is a different quest with a unique id) * from Costumed Orphan Matron (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) or from Masked Orphan Matron (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) - This quest becomes available after you have defeated the Headless Horseman in one of his town terror attacks. * - leads to this one, however you don't need the prequest to call him. Alliance * from Commoners in various Alliance cities - This quest is available to all levels ** from Costumed Orphan Matron (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) - This quest is available to all levels * from Masked Orphan Matron (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) - This quest initiates the Headless Horseman's town terror attacks. * from Costumed Orphan Matron (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) - This quest becomes available during the Headless Horseman's town terror attacks. * (Goldshire, Kharanos or Azure Watch) from the Large Jack-o'-Lantern spawned when the is killed. * from Sergeant Hartman (Southshore) * from Sergeant Hartman (Southshore) * from Jesper (Stormwind City) ** Innkeeper Allison (Stormwind City) ** Talvash del Kissel (Ironforge) ** Innkeeper Firebrew (Ironforge) ** Innkeeper Saelienne (Darnassus) Horde * from Commoners in various Horde cities - This quest is available to all levels ** from Masked Orphan Matron (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) - This quest is available to all levels * from Masked Orphan Matron (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) - This quest initiates the Headless Horseman's town terror attacks. * from Masked Orphan Matron (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) - This quest becomes available during the Headless Horseman's town terror attacks. * (Razor Hill, Brill or Falconwing Square) from the Large Jack-o'-Lantern spawned when the is killed. * Darkcaller Yanka (Tirisfal Glades) * Darkcaller Yanka (Tirisfal Glades) ** Beer Keg (Southshore) * ** Innkeeper Gryshka (Orgrimmar) ** Kali Remik (Sen'jin Village) ** Innkeeper Norman (Undercity) ** Innkeeper Pala (Thunder Bluff) Note: Make sure you aren't in a raid for Wickerman trying to do any of these quests. Be sure to visit the In-Game Events page of the Community section for screenshots! Achievements en:Hallow's End